


Don't Ask, Just Tell

by misura



Category: 2 Guns (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stig makes his move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask, Just Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killabeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/gifts).



"All right, I'm just gonna come out and say it," Stig said and Bobby mentally braced himself, because there was no way this was going to be anything good, even if he was willing to reserve judgment on whether or not it was going to be something that'd make him want to shoot Stig again. "Remember when Papi was threatening us and he told us he'd put your dick in my mouth and mine in yours?"

"Yeah," Bobby said slowly. "I'd have to say that moment kind of left an impression on me."

Stig nodded happily. Bobby decided that if his next words were going to be something like _good times_ or, God forbid, _happy days_ , there was going to be Russian roulette, at the very least. With only one of them actually playing. 

"You think there's any chance we could make that actually happen?" Stig asked.

"Excuse me?"

Stig shrugged. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty flexible and I just figured, you know. It'd be fun. More than fun. What, you've never given a guy a blowjob before?"

"Can't say that I have," Bobby said. He didn't add that he'd never particularly _wanted_ to, either.

"Cool," Stig said. "Then I guess we can just figure it out together. Don't worry - I bought lube. It's going to be awesome."


End file.
